Death Vigil
Death Vigil is one of the most prominent, if not the most prominent and oldest mercenary factions in the galaxy. Unlike many of their competitors and colleagues, they control a small portion of the galaxy under their own protectorate. History Early years Originally founded in 2239, the Death Vigil began as a militia force organized by the off-worlder Mordecai. The planet of Gibel had gone through a nuclear holocaust centuries ago, but its inhabitants have not only survived. but maintained small settlements harassed by raiders. Mordecai saw this as an opportunity and using his own military training, expertise, and contacts, he organized the locals into a fighting force capable of not only maintaining peace on the planet but conquering it. In a couple of decades, civilization had not only been restored in some fashion but was beginning to thrive. But in order to survive, they needed more than the irradiated wasteland could offer. Becoming a PMC In the late 2270s, Mordecai had used his military contacts and few remaining friends to establish the militia as mercenaries for hire. It didn't take them long to gain control of the local market as they dominated, assimilated or destroyed their competition. Soon, all through the galactic south, the name Death Vigil could be heard as the go-to men and women when you need something done. With their newfound reputation and demand, the coffers of Gibel would begin to overflow with money and resources. But for Mordecai, that was not enough. Modern-day activity With its expanding influence, resources and manpower, the Death Vigil started to offer full-blown protection and even law enforcement to neighboring planets. Many worlds gladly accepted their protection and began to flock to the Vigil's banner. It wasn't long until the Vigil was considered a nation of its own with Gibel serving as the capital of said nation. Due to its unorthodox nature, Mordecai had adopted an unorthodox title. In 2345, he had proclaimed himself Executor for life. But as all crowns, this one came with its own burdens. In 2357, the planet of Zverstva, located between Vigil, Upiry and Sol space was conquered by pirates. The planet was rich in resources, factories and was a strategic jumping point for many invasions. A fight to retake said planet would mean a pyrrhic victory at best for whoever decided to assault it as the pirates had started to not only converge upon it but utilize its manufacturing capabilities as well. The Death Vigil fleet amassed over the planet in early 2358 and began bombarding it once the blockade was broken through. Although their targets weren't the traditional targets one would have. The bombardment had targeted the many volcanoes that had dotted the landscape of Zverstva. Soon the planet was engulfed in molten lava, destroying anything and everyone on the surface. The following day Mordecai released a statement. "The fools on the surface of that planet thought they could make sport of me and my neighbors. Let it be known that whatever game my enemies wish to play, I will oblige, but play by my own rules. This is your first and final warning." Mercenary action did not cease, however. Lending troops became one of the Vigil's main exports and continued to be a lucrative source of income and influence. In 2373 they signed the Trixina accords which led to the creation of the Mercenary union. However, the Union dissolved a decade later due to UGC being in no condition to maintain it. Mordecai used the chaos at the time to launch many attacks on other mercenary factions in order to show dominance as well as personally attend the battle on Zeruel before it was destroyed. Now the Death Vigil stands as a bastion of hope for some within its territory, others feel like being hostages within their homes and for many outsiders a reason to fear the Southern quadrant or the only thing keeping it together. Organization and additional information The Death Vigil have a very lax recruitment due to the only requirement is to pledge allegiance to the Executor. As such, many of the troops are considered cannon fodder by their superiors, but those who stand out climb the ranks. The Vigil maintains an organization similar to the Sol military with minor differences in the names. I.E Lieutenants are referred to as Reapers. Vulture squads. The covert-ops and deniable troops of the Vigil. The Vultures exist to perform the more shady business more befitting traditional mercenary work as well as any cloak and dagger tasks. Most of the time they are required to not have any visible marking unless it cant be avoided or the mission involves total extermination and leaving behind no evidence. Death vigil ships carry a specific naming convention as they are named after historic battles from Sol's past. Generally, the more valuable the ship, the more important the battle it's named after. Media Death_Vigil_mercenary.jpg|A Vulture sniper. Death_vigil_merc_2.jpg|Another variant of the Vulture snipers Death_Vigil_mercenaries.jpg|Two Death vigil mercenaries out on patrol. Death_Vigil_last_stand.jpg|Death Vigil heavy troopers during the final moments on Zverstva before it's fall to pirates. Category:Factions